The Olympians Dragon
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: An orphaned Issei chances upon a meeting with the Queen of the Greek Gods and he grows on her. Ddraig strikes a deal with her to take Issei to Mount Olympus and be raised among-st the Greek Gods for his safety and future battles. Read as Issei becomes this generations Red Dragon Emperor raised by the gods of Olympus. Powerful Issei, Smart Issei, Goddess Harem, Lemons
1. The Olympians Dragon

**Another tester story, involving Greek Mythology unfortunately I have been having writers block with both Ero God and Blood Dragon Emperor so hopefully I can work through that and maybe this story will help. I also hope you don't mind me describing the gods in my own way as we can only really imagine the looks of the Greek gods well the details anyway let's go!**

 **The Olympians Dragon**

Hera, Queen of the Greek Gods a woman with a mature to her she had long brown hair that cascaded behind her while she had green eyes that glinted of maturity and wisdom she wore a White Greek Toga trimmed with beautiful gold embellshiments that covered her body, but outlined her large breasts and curves as well as her plum derriere. Said god let out a sigh of anger but also annoyance, her husband the King of the Greek Gods Zeus was nowhere to be found but she already had a thought or two on what her infamous philandering husband was doing. She was rubbing her temples as she sat on her throne in mount Olympus.

All of a sudden a man appeared dressed in a white tunic that covered his chest and halfway down his thighs but exposed his thin but Lilith arms. The man wore a bronze helmet with two wings jutting out of it he however also wore a pair of golden sandals that had two wings of their own jutting out of each sandal. The man had amused grin on his face.

"Zeus?" he said only word

"Yes, Hermes and I am assuming you know where he went?" Hera said her tone one of exasperation as she glanced at the messenger god. The god merely chuckled before speaking his grin of amusement only widening

"Of course I do but I am also assuming you know where he went and what he is doing at this moment"

His comment earned a sharp glare from the queen of the gods who was clearly not amused.

"I thought you would have gotten use to this by now considering the amount of times he's done it" Hermes said casually while shrugging his arms and shoulders

"I wish I had" the queen admitted, she took one long sigh to clear her mind before she decided to visit the mortal world it would help get her mind off these things. She decided to go to Japan she didn't know why but something about that country helped calm her. She quickly summoned Human clothes a black dress that complimented her mature look as well as a pair of black sunglasses and a brown sunhat.

"Going to blow off some steam?" Hermes asked causally knowing the intent of the goddess

"Yes, I will be back later" she said before teleporting to Japan specifically Mount Yoshino a mountain in which Cherry Blossoms were grown on and when they bloomed created a breath taking view.

She appeared on the bottom of the mountain in which she setup a barrier to keep humans away, she would rather not like to be disturbed on her walks. (I know Hera is the Greek Goddess of Marriage but I thought she would like nature plus it was for the sake of the story)

As Hera walked up the stone carved path she felt all her worries drain as she took in her surroundings a gentle wind blow throwing the area, the cherry blossoms moving slightly in the wind, the sun was shining gently and helped add to the beautiful view. She continued walking however something interesting occurred as she was halfway up the path, she felt like she was being watched.

She stopped and turned to her right to seem as if she glancing at a cherry blossom tree but she was actually looking through the side of her sunglasses. She saw a boy peeking around behind a tree, his eyes were a warm chocolate brown that were filled with curiosity, medium length brown hair framed the top of his head. One thing surprised Hera the boy was human.

 _'_ _How did he get in the barrier?' She wondered_

"I know you are there" she said aloud deciding to call out the boy after a few seconds the boy stepped out he must have been no older than 10. He was dressed in a redshirt with a black jacket and black pants his clothes appeared worn and his red shirt had a bit of dirt on him. His face was cast to the side a look of embarrassment at being caught etched on his face while he nervously rubbed his left arm.

"Gomensai Oba-san" the boy apologized as he continued looking away, something about this boy was definitely supernatural related otherwise he wouldn't have been able to walk into the barrier.

"What is your name?" Hera asked turning to face the boy; the boy looked up to her

"Issei Hyoudou" he spoke

"Issei, do you know where your mother is?" Hera asked the boy known as Issei the boy shook his head

"Otou-san and Oka-san are no longer with me all I have is Ddraig-san" Issei replied looking to the floor a saddened expression on his face. She walked closer to the boy a tinge of pity in her heart at hearing the boy lost his parents. She knelt down to him, being eye level with the boy.

"I am sorry" the goddess said, the boy merely shook his head

"It's okay they are in a better place" he said with a small solemn smile a few moments passed before Hera spoke again.

"Ddraig-san the dragon right?" she asked to clarify if the boy was indeed talking about the red dragon emperor, he nodded vigorously.

"He told me not to come here but I came anyway… I was curious…" he said looking to the side while scratching his cheek

"But Ddraig-san said its ok and he says you are not bad a person and won't hurt me" the boy quickly added which earned a smile from the goddess. The goddess rose to her full strength before turning glancing down the path. She then turned back to Issei and held out her hand.

"Do you want to see the rest of the cherry blossoms?" she asked her smile still ever present the boy glanced at her before glancing at her hand and nodded vigorously before taking the goddesses hand.

The two walked down the path until they reached the top of the mountain, a conversation between the two was struck but it was mostly Issei asking questions about stuff that he had seen and the goddess was more than happy to answer his question. This boy he was innocent, curious and his personality was infectious, Hera still felt sorry for him for someone of this kindness and purity to lose their parents was really unfortunate and disheartening. She assumed Ddraig was doing the best he could to look after the boy. But as they walked down the path many questions flooded Hera's mind what did he eat, where did he sleep, was he ever attacked by other supernatural elements. By the time they reached the top of the mountains Hera confirmed it the boy had grown on her.

They were currently sitting on a bench in the top of the mountain, Issei had fallen asleep and he was resting his head on her lap, Hera gently began stroking his hair as he slept. A small smile graced the boy's lips as she continued her actions, as did a smile on the goddess. Hera would never admit it to her fellow gods but she missed having to look after children all of hers had grown up and with Zeus philandering she spent most of her time doing nothing.

Suddenly a red glow appeared on Issei's left arm before the telltale gauntlet of the boosted gear appeared.

 **[Hera, a pleasure to meet you] The Dragon Ddraig spoke**

"Pleasure to meet you too Ddraig" the goddess replied

[I cannot thank you enough for keeping him company] he thanked her

"It was all my pleasure… I missed this feeling of taking care of children" she admitted her smile growing slightly, never stopping stroking his hear.

"Do… you know how he lost his parents?" the goddess asked tentatively unsure if the dragon would reply

[They were murdered by a stray devil… but he managed to avenge them] Ddraig answered, the goddess nodded her understanding

 **[Hera… I know this is a bit presumptuous but please can you take him to Olympus and raise him] Ddraig pleaded, the goddess was speechless she didn't expect this not at all.**

"Are you sure Ddraig? It is evident this is what you want but is it what he wants?" Hera asked the dragon she was unsure about his thoughts on this matter and would rather not wake him up.

 **[Hera, I fear he won't be able to survive much longer he was nearly killed at the hands of another Stray devil and was also once attacked by fallen angels… he has nowhere to go, he has gone to sleep on an empty stomachs more times than I can count… and sometimes he cries… this is the first time I have seen him sleep so well… It is honestly a miracle he survived this long but all miracles come to an end and I fear I won't be able to save him…] Ddraig explained the dire situation, an underlying tone of solemnness in the Dragon's voice.**

Hera contemplated this for a moment, bringing the current host of the red dragon emperor would strengthen the Olympian pantheon but also protect Issei and allow him to be raised to become quite powerful however he will also draw enemies and not to mention there was also that bane of a woman, Aphrodite. She would most likely try to corrupt the boy with perverted things and that was one thing she preferred to keep away from him. Athena and Ares would not mind while Artemis and Hermes will take a bit of convincing to help, how Zeus would react would be beyond her. While Poseidon would merely enjoy the situation and Hades would not really know as he rarely visited Olympus in the first place. A few more moments passed before she replied

"I will take him to Olympus"

 **[Thank you Hera…] the Dragon spoke gratefully before he disappeared**

About an hour passed before Issei woke up, a smile on his face. He suddenly hugged the goddess which froze her for a moment before she returned the hug. A smile on her face as well, Issei then spoke

"Ddraig-san told me everything, are you sure it's okay?" he asked nervously

"Of course it is" She replied without skipping a beat her smile still present

"Also Ddraig-san said you are a powerful goddess is that true?" Issei asked his eyes wide in interest and awe, the goddess laughed at his reaction before nodding.

"Yes I am"

"That's so cool!" he said loudly in only a way a child could earning another laugh from the Goddess

"If you want we can leave right now do you want that?" she asked to which Issei vigorously nodded

Hera gripped his hand before they teleported back to Olympus, Issei's jaw hit the floor as he looked upon Olympus for the first time, white marble was everywhere, it was also bright and had an aura of vibrancy.

"It's beautiful…." Issei spoke his reaction making the goddess smile

Hera then saw two women approaching which caused Issei to shift behind Hera and hide behind her in a cute manner as he peered over from behind the goddess, his hand on the lower part of her toga at the two women walking towards them.

The first woman had piercing grey eyes with long dark blonde hair that reached halfway down her back; the woman was dressed in a bronze chest plate, she also wore bronze greaves and vambraces as well as wore a white toga beneath it. The woman was rather tall although not as tall as Hera. The woman seemed to be analyzing Issei with her grey eyes which made Issei a bit uncomfortable and made him shrink deeper behind Hera.

However the second woman made Issei ogle at her, she had long silky blonde hair with alluring sapphire blue eyes with sharp features as well as a perfect nose. She too wore a toga however it hugged her tightly showing the outline of perfect breasts and ass but also how curvy and voluptuous the woman was. Her lips were a light pink and had a smile as she saw Issei's reaction and it seemed like he had stars in his eyes as he stared at the Greek Goddess of beauty.

"Athena, Aphrodite how are you?" Hera greeted the two Goddesses looking at each of them respectively

"We are well" Athena replied her expression changing to one of normalcy and she stopped analyzing Issei

"But you seem to have brought a guest" Aphrodite said while looking to her side at Issei a smile still on her lips, Issei still stayed hidden behind Hera but more of his head was exposed showing his features to the Goddess.

"Yes I did, why don't you introduce yourself?" She said turning to Issei who after a few moments walked out from behind the Goddess, he was scratching his chin as he looked to the side.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou" the boy introduced himself; Aphrodite's smile widened before she picked up the boy and brought him into a hug her cheek pressed against his. Issei blushed at the contact but didn't struggle.

"He is so cute!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she hugged the boy, to Issei she smelled nice, she smelled like Fruits, Strawberries mostly to Issei.

"Ok Aphrodite that is enough put him down" Hera said putting an end to Aphrodite's fun

"Awww…" she said as she begrudgingly put down Issei who was still blushing

"Issei is going to be the newest guest at Olympus as this generation Red Dragon Emperor and my adopted son" Hera informed the two goddesses with a smile while the two goddesses eyes widened in reaction.

 **I hope you liked that, with the reactions being as you would expect etc. and I have already thought of members of the harem: Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Medusa, an OC mermaid as well as an OC Siren. If you know any other gods I will look into it and see if I can add them but I would also Like to add Hera but you know with her being the Goddess of marriage etc. I doubt she would approve but if you have suggestions on how to add her go ahead until next time.**


	2. Meet The Gods

**Another chapter and after this I will be focusing on Ero God and Blood Dragon Emperor also I will be taking some elements from Percy Jackson mainly camp half blood but not the gods personalities for sure.**

 **Meet The Gods**

"Hera you brought a human boy to Olympus. Albeit he is the Red Dragon Emperor will it not anger Zeus?" Athena asked Hera her tone analytic

"Even though he is King of the gods I am still queen, him being here will also benefit Olympus." Hera explained, Issei looked on confused deciding that it was just adults talking.

"He also will be safe on Olympus" Hera said while gently patting Issei on the head who smiled brightly, she then glanced at Athena and Aphrodite.

"He lost both his parents and has been attacked several times by fallen angels and stray devils. Whatever Zeus says he is staying" Hera explained determinedly

Athena and Aphrodite nodded their approval. Aphrodite felt a tinge of pity in her heart while Athena began wondering the possible events, drawbacks and potential of having the Red Dragon Emperor part of Olympus.

"Hey, Ise-kun do you want to meet the other gods?" Aphrodite asked while leaning down to Issei her hands on her knees and a friendly smile on her lips. Issei simply nodded vigorously.

"Also Ise-kun you can call me Onee-san" Aphrodite said her smile growing wider, her comment made Issei blush.

"Um, a-are you sure?" Issei stuttered nervously, he never had an older sister but he kind of wanted one. His question received a nod from the goddess of love.

"Ok…. O-Onee-san" Issei said cutely while scratching the back of neck, his eyes glued to the floor. Hera liked that Issei and Aphrodite were already getting along well but Hera was suspicious after all this is Aphrodite we are talking about.

"Issei would you like to meet some of the others?" Hera asked to which Issei nodded vigorously and excitedly

"We can visit Hermes and Apollo first they are nearby" Athena informed Hera nodded in response

"So Aphrodite-san and Athena-san what kind of gods are you?" Issei asked curiously

"Remember Ise-kun to call me Onee-san and I am the Goddess of love" Aphrodite informed Issei

"I am goddess of wisdom" Athena added after

"Athena will be tutoring you in mythology and education" Hera informed Issei who nodded. Athena already had an inkling that she would tutor Issei and if she was honest she wouldn't mind tutoring Issei, there was so much she could teach him and his enthusiasm would be useful.

Issei walked with the three goddesses taking in the views of Olympus, he had to admit this place was beautiful, the architecture was beautiful and it was bustling with people doing stuff. There was 12 massive structures each one a pantheon, for each of the twelve Olympians, Those being Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes and Demeter.

The three goddess and Issei walked over to where two men were socializing. One was a tall man with a sun-kissed skin, sandy brown hair along with yellow eyes. He was dressed in golden shorts while his torso remained exposed showing off his lean muscles. While the other man was a man dressed in a white toga with a helmet with two wings jutting out of them and the man wore sandals that had wings coming out of them. He had well-kept blonde hair and blue eyes.

The men's eyes turned to them and they walked over meeting them halfway. They both had curious looks about the boy who was currently accompanying the goddesses.

"Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena what brings you here?" Apollo asked

"Just showing the newest guest of Olympus around" Aphrodite said casually, the men turned to see Issei who just smiled.

"Hello, I am Issei Hyoudou" Issei introduced himself

"I am Hermes, Messenger of the Greek Gods" Hermes introduced himself

"Apollo, God of the sun and music" Apollo then introduced himself

"Those wings are so cool by the way" Issei complimented Hermes

"Thanks" Hermes replied with a small smile

"They let me do this" Hermes replied before hovering off the ground his wings fluttering. He flew around the group, Issei's eyes glued to him.

"Wow" Issei said with his jaw slightly ajar, Issei always liked the idea of flying it was so cool and he always wanted to do cool stunts. Hera smiled it was good to have someone young and innocent in Olympus.

"I only have this" Issei said sticking out his left hand

"Boosted gear" Issei shouted to a red gauntlet appeared

 **[Hello, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes] Ddraig greeted the greek gods, Athena eyes took an analysing glint, Hermes and Apollo grinned, Aphrodite and Hera smiled.**

"Our new guest is the red dragon emperor, well this place just got more lively" Hermes laughed

"Although I wonder what Zeus will think…" Hermes muttered while scratching his chin

 **[I am sorry for saddling you with my host] Ddraig apologized as Issei bowed as well.**

"No, it's our pleasure Ddraig" Aphrodite waved off although all the gods were wondering what Zeus's reaction would be

"Aphrodite, Athena can you show Issei around, I have to talk over something with Apollo and Hermes." Hera asked Aphrodite and Athena who nodded and began walking away with Issei following them

"See you around Issei" Hermes said as Issei walked away

"See you Hermes!" Issei waved happily as he walked away with a smile.

Aphrodite and Athena walked for a bit longer before they stumbled onto their next god, she was beautiful woman dressed in brown hunting gear, her auburn gently cascaded behind her reaching to halfway down her back, her eyes were a fierce amber with a hunters glint to it, her body although not as curvaceous or voluptuous as Aphrodite still was nice and she clearly was quite fit with her skin a fair white. Her features were all sharp and she did not seem to have an ounce of fat on her body. She looked at Issei before rolling her eyes slightly which did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite.

"Artemis already he is just a boy" Aphrodite spoke with annoyance

"A boy for now but when he grows up he will become like the rest of the men on Olympus, a beast." the goddess now known as Artemis spoke with venom

 **[Issei I am sure you are confused but Artemis despises men… ] Ddraig informed Issei who nodded**

"I won't become a beast!" Issei spoke with determination surprising the people present, a fire of determination burning his eyes

"Hmm, he's got fire I will give him that much but he will still become one" Artemis said with contempt

"Then teach me Artemis-san" Issei spontaneously spoke before speaking again with a blush on his face

"Teach me how to respect woman!" Artemis was in a mixture of shock, suspicion and a bit of interest

"Hera has put me in charge of his education I am sure I can spare some time for you to teach him manners" Athena said quickly backing Issei's idea up, Athena knew that Issei had to get on the gods good side and Artemis was going to be one of the hardest. Artemis paused for a few moments; she glanced at Aphrodite and saw in her eyes that Aphrodite had set her eyes on the boy. That sealed it for her; she was not going to let the boy fall prey to the loose goddess.

"It will be interesting… I agree" Artemis said which earned a look of annoyance from Aphrodite to which Issei nodded

"Anyway what is a human doing on Olympus?" Artemis asked turning to her sisters for an answer wondering what this boy was doing in the first place

"Artemis you are looking at our new adopted brother" Aphrodte said turning to Issei

"Pleasure to meet you Artemis-san, I am Issei Hyoudou" Issei introduced himself while bowing to the goddess

"Adopted brother as in…" Artemis attempted to ask but her mind was already read by Athena

"No he was not as a result of Zeus's philandering rather Hera adopted him, he is also this generations Red Dragon Emperor" Athena informed Artemis

"Well, I have expectations of you red dragon emperor I hope you don't fail me" Artemis said to Issei

"I won't!" Issei immediately replied which earned a small smile from the goddess who then walked off

"Tsk, that Artemis jumping to conclusions like that" Aphrodite said with annoyance

"Our Ise-kun won't be like that" She said before hugging Issei smothering him in her breasts

"Aphrodite you are kind of choking him…" Athena said saving Issei from a fate of suffocating on breasts (albeit not a bad way to go)

"Oh, sorry Ise-kun" Aphrodite said as she let go of him and Issei was blushing furiously and began scratching his cheek

"I-It's ok Onee-san" he replied

The three then continued along Olympus, Athena suggested they go to Hephaestus forge with Aphrodite begrudgingly agreeing and Issei just tagging along for the ride.

Hephaestus's forge was a large structure not as big as the pantheons however it was mostly open allowing you see to inside, there was a large furnace bellowing heat while the ringing noise of a hammer could be heard echoing. There was also weapons on display outside and inside the forge, all of the weapons had peerless marksmanship and were quite shiny in Issei's eyes making him ogle at them.

"Hephaestus are you free" Athena asked ringing a bell in what appeared to be the reception of Hephaestus's forge.

After a few moments a man appeared although he appeared to have a limp, he had a rough face with a large crack trailing up the left side of his face marring his features,(Out of all the gods I feel bad for Hephaestus the most) his eyes were a burning red while he had messy jet black hair. Issei flinched slightly at the man's appearance but quickly composed himself knowing not to judge a book by its cover something his parents instilled in him and something Ddraig proved, you would expect a dragon like that to fry you and be a best but he was kind and caring.

"Athena what can I do for you? Armour need repairing?" he spoke his voice gruff

"No, rather I came to introduce you to our newest guest" Athena said while gesturing to Issei who waved at the man

"My name is Issei Hyoudou pleasure to meet you"

"Hephaestus and this is my forge" the man introduced himself and gestured to the building

"Your weapons are so cool!" Issei spoke in a childish manner bringing a smile to the man's face

"I am glad you like them" he replied, not many people appreciated Hephaestus weapons rather they just took them and said an off handed thank you.

"So what weapons do you make? Do you make like those large swords that take both hands to wield and can cut people in half?" Issei asked curious about the forging god's abilities, the god chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm

"I can make them although I haven't made one yet" He answered

"Ooo how about shields they are amazing!" Issei continued

"I don't have them in your size but I can make one it wouldn't be a problem" Hephaestus offered

"Are you sure!" Issei asked being polite to which the man nodded

"Thank you Hephaestus-san! If you need any help with your forge I can help!" Issei offered eagerly to which the man smiled

"I will keep that in mind and I can have your shield ready soon" Hephaestus informed Issei

"Thank you Hephaestus-san" Issei thanked the god

Suddenly large footsteps were heard before everyone turned around to see who it was and all the gods were less than happy, the man was tall and hulking, his muscles bulging at extreme proportions he was clad in black Spartan armour with a blood red cape and plume. He had blood red eyes with an insurmountable amount of blood lust. He was carrying a beaten up sword and shield, he was Ares the god of war.

"Hephaestus I need you to repair these weapons now!" Ares demanded his voice filled with superiority and cockiness, the god of the forge sighed

"Hephaestus you are not the only person who uses my forge you know that?" Hephaestus said while pinching the bridge of his nose

"Yes I do but I am a god of war I should always be equipped for battle" Ares said as if it was common knowledge

"There are no battles we are at peace" Athena told her brother with a deadpanned expression

"There is always war Athena you should know that as the goddess of wisdom and all" Ares said offhandedly

"And I wonder which warmonger causes these wars or battles…" Athena insinuated earning a glare from the temperamental god

"Don't talk down to me you weakling" Ares spoke using his height to attempt to intimidate Athena

"Ares please stop" Aphrodite warned the god, if Ares got angry shit would hit the fan and Issei might be caught in it.

"You be quite as well" Ares said shutting down Aphrodite rudely

"You should be more respectful to Aphrodite-san, Athena-san and Hephaestus-san" Issei suddenly spoke up earning looks of surprise from the three gods while a grin from Ares that someone this small.

"Who is this pipsqueak?" Ares said with a laugh

"Do you know who I am messing with boy?" Ares warned as he used his height to bend down to Issei

 **[Issei you can't defeat him now, he is the god of war but you can…] Ddraig said giving him a plan, Issei grinned**

"No but I know you should be more respectful" Issei said before summoning the boosted gear

"This little runt is the Red Dragon Emperor" Ares spoke with disappointment

"Boost!" Issei said

 **[Boost] Ddraig said speaking his hosts command**

"You want to fight!" Ares spoke with laughter

Issei then leaned in and punched Ares in the crown jewels earning a roar from the god before Issei did something unexpected his fist still pressed against his crown jewels,

"Release!"

 **[Release!] Ddraig said with that the gauntlet released the power in the boosted gear to Ares sensitive place making the god scream In pain before he fell to his knee's with a loud thud.**

The three gods looked at Issei with a mixture of shock, awe and genuinely impressed. Recovering from what just happened, Aphrodite slung Issei over her shoulder and made a run for it with Athena following suit.

"Nice one Ise-kun! " Aphrodite complimented with a large smile that was the best thing anyone had done to that asshole called Ares. The three beings began laughing as they continued running.

"I will fix your gear as soon as I can" Hephaestus said with a grin while laughing on the inside he was already liking Issei, While Ares was rolling over on the ground in pain while clutching his nuts.

"T-That pip squeak how dare he embarrass me, how dare he!" Ares spoke in anger before groaning in pain

The three continued the tour of Olympus before the stumbled into a pair of goddesses near a hearth; the first one had beautiful red hair that cascaded down her back, she had alluring red eyes while she wore red robes that covered her body but accentuated her curves and showed she had a voluptuous body. The next goddess had beautiful green hair while having a brooch of flowers in her hair with alluring natural green eyes. She wore a white robe that covered her body; her breasts were not as big as Aphrodite's but what she lacked in that she made for in curvaceousness. The woman both had snow white skins however the woman radiated two auras, the redhead one of warmth and comfort while the green woman radiated an aura of nature and smelled of flowers to Issei.

"Hestia and Demeter how are you two doing?" Aphrodite greeted the two goddesses who turned to the three beings

"We are doing well" the redhead goddess known as Hestia said with a smile

"Although we heard Ares screaming" the green haired goddess known as Demeter said looking with a know it all look.

"Hehe that might be my fault…" Issei said with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his neck

"Well he was being rude to Hephaestus-san, Athena-san and Aphrodite-san" Issei said justifying his actions while crossing his arms

"My, my, so young and already a gentleman" Demeter complimented Issei with a smile which made the boy blush and smile sheepishly

"And may we know the name of the gentleman?" Hestia asked

"Issei Hyoudou ma'am" Issei introduced himself while bowing to both women

"I am Hestia the goddess of the hearth" the redhead goddess introduced herself formally

"I am Demeter the goddess of agriculture." The green hair goddess introduced herself

"Oops I forgot to mention that I am the red dragon emperor" Issei said sheepishly again which made Demeter laugh

"Well it a pleasure to meet you Issei what brings you to Olympus?" Demeter asked

"You are looking at our new youngest brother" Aphrodite informed the two goddesses with a smile while ruffling Issei's hair which made the poor boy blush.

"Adopted brother" Athena clarified

"Well Issei If you ever need anything or have any questions I am usually by the hearth" Hestia said with a smile

"You should come by my Pantheon sometime Issei I could see you beautiful flowers and cook for you so time" Demeter offered with a smile

"Really? If you don't mind of course" Issei said making sure

"It is no problem" Demeter waved off

 **"** **YOU DID WHAT NOW!" A powerful voice roared through Olympus**

The four goddesses sighed, they knew who that voice was and that voice meant trouble. Suddenly all the gods of and Issei were teleported into a room. Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Demeter, Ares who was still angry, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hera while Hera was currently arguing with a man with grey hair and blue eyes, the man was currently bristling with white energy dressed in a white toga. There was also another man there with blue hair and aqua blue eyes; he was wielding a golden trident the man wore blue toga. He was currently in between the two arguing gods while Issei was slinking behind Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia and Demeter, the power the grey hair man was radiating was scaring Issei.

"I brought him here and promised to look after him!" Hera shouted back

"I am the king of the gods you dare defy me!" The man roared

"Please calm down!" the blue haired man tried to defuse the situations

"You continue your philandering and I still stay loyal to you however yet the one time I bring a child who is not even my own" Hera argued back

"I am and your husband and as your husband you should listen to me!" the man continued shouting Hera

"Stop being rude to Hera-san!" Issei shouted up and stepped forward from behind the four goddesses

Everyone's attention in the room turned to the boy even the angry Zeus.

"So you are the boy Hera brought here, good you are not welcome here" Zeus said blatantly

"Zeus…" Hera spoke but Issei spoke

"I understand…. Thank you Hera-san but I don't want to cause you trouble… I will be going…." Issei said while bowing before turning to all the other gods, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you for having me and showing me your beautiful home" Issei bowing before he teleported away before anyone else could react

"Good riddance to that pip squeak" Ares spoke with contempt however he got a punch in the face from a fuming Aphrodite

"Shut up Ares… You just sent a boy, a sweet innocent boy away… He never did anything, we could all see it in his eyes he just wanted a home…" Aphrodite said to Zeus her voice dripping with anger and venom before teleporting trying to find Issei, Hera followed suit.

"Artemis will you help me find him?" Athena said turning to the goddess of the hunt who nodded

"Wait for us!" Hermes and Apollo spoke following after them

"I am going to go finish his shield for when comes back" Hephaestus said turning around and limping back to his forge

"Come Demeter lets prepare something for when he comes back" Hestia said turning to Demeter who nodded

"Brother I think you have done a wrong decision today…" Poseidon said seeing the god's reactions

"No I did not he would bring nothing but trouble…." Zeus spoke

"He would have benefitted us and you could see it Hera's eyes she liked the boy, he grew on all of them" Poseidon said gesturing to where were the gods

"No and no means no!" Zeus replied fiercely, in that moment Poseidon realized

"You are scared that Hera would grow away from you and that if he becomes strong enough he could challenge you" Poseidon to which Zeus shot him a glance, the conversation ended there.

* * *

Issei didn't know how long he ran for but he just kept running and running. He only stopped after tripping onto the pavement.

 **[Issei… I am sorry…] Ddraig said knowing how heart broken his partner was**

"No, it's okay Ddraig-san… you tried…" Issei said forgiving his dragon

"I-I didn't want to cause them trouble…" Issei said as tears escaped his eyes, he only knew them for a brief time but he liked them all except for Ares and those he didn't get to know yet.

"Well what do we have here a cute little boy" a voice said, Issei glanced up to a woman who was wielding a knife with blood.

Issei immediately got back to his feet and summoned his boosted gear however before he could react he was attacked from behind by another woman who pinned him down. The women began laughing as the one who pinned him tied him up by his wrists,

"So whose turn is it first?" The first woman asked while looking at the second woman

"You can go first" The second woman replied, the first woman grinned and began taking Issei's pants off

"No stop you devils!" Issei screamed before the woman punched Issei

"Shut up this will feel good for you" the first woman said calmly while licking Issei's cheek in a violating manner

 **[No No No, Issei… no someone anyone help him!] Ddraig mentally worried he knew what the woman were going to do, lucky for Ddraig his prayer was answered as two arrows hit both woman in the head killing them.**

Issei was then greeted by the sight of a familiar huntress.

"Artemis-san?" He spoke in disbelief the goddess nodded before cutting Issei from his bonds.

Issei then hugged the goddess who froze up before gently tapping Issei on the back, she then heard him sob.

"T-thank you Artemis-san…" He choked in between his sobs

"I-It's okay Issei…" Artemis comforted him, Athena showed up a few seconds later who sighed in relief while Aphrodite and Hera showed up a few moments later.

Issei then turned to the goddesses,

"Athena-san, Onee-san and Hera-san?" Issei spoke in disbelief

Hera kneeled by Issei and immediately hugged him; Issei returned the hug with great joy.

"Issei, I am sorry" Hera apologized

"No, No need!" Issei said

"Issei I want you to forget what the man said, we all want you on Olympus and don't worry you never caused me or any of us any trouble" Hera explained to Issei who nodded before speaking

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am and I want you to stay at Olympus" Hera said with determination

"I want to stay at Olympus to; I want to stay with Hera-san, Onee-san, Athena-san, Hermes-san, Apollo-san, Hephaestus-san, Demeter-san, Artemis-san and Hestia-san!" Issei admitted with tears to which the goddesses smiled

"And we will be happy to have you" Hera replied with a smile while stroking Issei's hair, Hermes and Apollo arrived just in time to see the heart-warming scene which brought a smile to the two gods, They then all teleported to Olympus.

* * *

The moment Issei arrived to Olympus, he was greeted by Hestia, Demeter and Hephaestus as well as Poseidon Zeus was nowhere to be seen. Hephaestus had completed his shield it was small and painted black with a red dragon emblazoned on it to symbolize Ddraig. Issei ate more than he ever had, Demter and Hestia's food was tasty and Issei wanted more and more.

Issei eventually stuffed himself so much and it was such a long day that he fell asleep. Hera had insisted that he sleep at her pantheon much to Aphrodite's annoyance who wanted to get closer to Issei.

* * *

Issei woke up the next day to find himself sleeping in a comfortable bed, but he also felt something soft and warm encasing him, Issei snuggled deeper into the warm and soft things surrounding him earning a soft moan, it was actually Aphrodite's breasts. Issei then saw he was surrounded by Onee-san and Hera-san.

"Onee-san and Hera-san?" Issei spoke in confusion

"It's okay Ise-kun you can sleep, Onee-san will take care of you" Aphrodite spoke in a sleepy state.

"Issei, don't worry I will make sure no one hurts you…" Hera added in her sleepy state

"Thank you Hera-san, Onee-san" Issei said smiling before going back to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the length compensates for the lack of updating and I have updated the harem to be,**

 **Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena Medusa, Scylla (Sea monster from the odyssey), Calypso (From odyssey as well), Hippolyta (Queen of the amazons), Hestia, Demeter, Freya (Norse goddess of beauty), Hel (Norse Goddess of Death), Demeter (Goddess of Agriculture)**

 **Possibly adding,**

 **Nyx (Goddess of the night)**

 **Roseweisse (Norse Valkyrie)**

 **Hera (Goddess of Mariage)**

 **And I am open to any other suggestions, so leave them in a review. They Don't have to necessarily**

 **Some have asked about his canon harem I will have to see how the story progress but anyway until next time!**


End file.
